Blog użytkownika:Astrid95/Historia Przyjaźni i Miłości
Kilka informacj Stoik żyje Valki na razie nie ma bohaterowie wyglądają jak w JWS a potem jak JWS 2 Hiccstrid będzie pogrubiona czcionka to myśli ' będę pisać z perspektywy wszystkich jeźdźców 'Rozdział 1 Nowina ' '''Perspektywa Czkawki ' '''Jak codzień zostałem obudzony przez Szczerbatka który chciał jeść. Niechętnie schodzę z łóżka i kieruje się w strone schodów zauważyłem siedzącegona krześle i myślącego tate. Wziołem kosz z rybami i dałem szczerbkowi. Czkawak:Smacznego Szczerbek I sam też udałem się zjeść śniadanie, aż tu nagle cisze przerywa mój tata. Stoick Chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać Czkawka: Ja mam tylko tyle do powiedzenia, że to nie moja wina Stoick: O czym ty mówisz synek? Czkawka: A o niczym już-'uff nie wie to dobrze ' Stoick: Więc wracając do sprawy.... Nie dane mu było dokończyć bo ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Czkawka: To ja pójdę je otworzyć- ciekawe kto to może być ' Czkawka: O hej Astrid co ty....... nie dokończyłem bo mi przerwała Astrid: Mamy mały problem potrzebujemy Cię Czkawka: Jasne już idę szczerbo chodz idziemy Czkawka: Więc co się dzieję?- ' byłem trochę zdziwiony ''' Astrid: Bliźniaki zgubiły smoka-'''chyba nie jest zachwycony nowiną Czkawka: Co?? Jak to zgubili smoka żartujesz sobie-'jej mina mówi że nie żartuje ale jak zgubić własnego smoka' Astrid: Nie żartuje.Wiele dziwnych rzeczy robili ale to już przeszło wszystkie ich możliwości Po nie całych 5 miutach byliśmy w SA. Czekali tam na nas wszyscy. Zszedłem ze szczerbatak i skierowałem się w strone bliźniaków. Byłem zły ale też zaskoczony tym co się dowiedziałem. Czkawka: Mieczyk Szpadka jak zgubiliście smoka ? Mieczyk: No my nie wiemy Szpadka: Byliśmy w lesie i.... Czkawka: i co?? Ja tego nie pojmuję jak można zgubić własnego smoka- byłem zły ''' Astrid: Czkawka uspokuj się ci się stało to się nie odstawnie. Trzeba pomyśleć. Czkawka: Masz racje Astrid. Dobra gdzie byliście?- '''Mam nadzieje ,że pamietają to Szpadka: Za lasnem jest polana tam byliśmy Czkawka: Ok to ruszamy tam- Jednak pamiętali ' 'Rozdział 2 Poszukiwania Jota i Wyma ''' '''Perspektywa Astrid: Odkąd wyruszyliśmy wogóle się nie odezwał. Jest taki jakiś zamyślony bardzo ciekawe o czym tak myśli.Jak zapytam jego tomi i tak nie zdradzi tego i tak moje myśli przerywa Saczysmark ' Sączysmark: Hej piękna co....- nie dałam mu dokończyć bo oberwał w brzuch aż upad Astrid: Jeszcze raz tak mnie nazwiesz ,a bedzie boleć bardziej rozumiesz mnie!!!! Sączysamark: TAK! Śledzik: Widzisz tak się kończy jak z nią zaczynasz hahaha Astrid: Też chcesz oberwać Śledzik: Nie I tak szliśmy w ciszy jeszcze 20 minut, aż doszliśmy na piękną polane jej widok zabiera wdech w piersiach. '''Perspektywa Czkawki ' '''Zobaczyłem naprwadę piękną polane tylko jedno pytanie mi się narzuca gdzie mogą być Jot i Wym. Trzeba będzie się chyba rozdzielić. Czkawka: Dobra ludzie nie widzę nigdzie smoka wiec się rozdzielamy. Więc tak Ja i Astrid pójdziemy na prawo bliźniki do prosta, a Sączysmark i Śledzik na lewo.Zrozumiano Wszyscy: Tak Perspektywa Astrid: A ten dalej chodzi głową w chmurach o mało co nie dobił do drzewa jak bym go nie pociągła to by wpadł. Czas przerwać cisze. Astrrid: Hej Czkawka uważaj drzewo!!!- No i wpadł ''' Astrid: Co się z Tobą dziś dzieje po czekaj ściągne to ci z głowy. '''Perspektywa Czkawki: Słysze jak coś do mnie mówi Astrid ale nie rozumiem co, aż tu nagle czuje ból Czkawka Ałł... za co to '- ,masowałem bolące ramie ' Astrid: To był jedyny pomysł żebyś się obudził. A po drugie mówiłam coś do Ciebie Czkawka: A co mówiłaś? Astrid: Tak mnie słuchasz. Pytałam się Ciebie co ci jest ? Czkawka: A co ma mi niby być- nie wiem o co jej chodzi Astrid: Jesteś nie obecny nie słuchasz co do Ciebie mówię nie licząć ,że wpadłeś w drzewo'''-śmiać mi się chciało z niego ' Czkawka: Przepraszm zamyśliłem się trochę. Astrid: Ok rozumiem. Martwisz sie o Jota i Wyma? Czkawka: Tak zastanawiam się gdzie mogą być Astrid: Nie martw się znajdziemy ich-'''uśmiechnęłam się do niego.' 'Rozdział 3 Poszukiwania Część 2' Perspektywa Czkawki: Szukamy i nie znaleźliśmy aż2 godziny. Może reszta znalazła ich. Ruszyliśmy na polane było słychać kłótnie. Sączysmark: Jakim trzeba być głąbem by zgubić własnego smoka. Szpadka: A ty to smoka na śmierć niezatresowałeś? Czkawka: Dobra wystarczy już Astrid: Czkawka ma racje kłótnią nic nie wskóramy. Teraz trzeba pomyśleć gdzie może być? Czkawka: No właśnie dlatego przeszukamy cały las a potem plaże Perspektywa Czkawk Najpierw poszliśmy przeszukać las ale niestety nic tam go nie było Czkawka:Dobra w lesie go nie ma teraz pójdziemy na plaż. Ruszjmy Po jakiś10 minutach jesteśmy na plaży ''' Czkawka: Ok jesteśmy. Więc tak rozdzielimy się Czkawka: Astrid i Sączysmark razem Astrid: Że co?-'''on sobie żartuje ze mnie nie chce smarka Sączysmark: Wreszcie będziemy we dwoje Astrid: Jeszcze słowo a oberwiesz. Czkawka muszę ze Smarkiem być ? Czkawka: Tak.Śledzik ze mną i bliźniaki razem.Ruszajmy już Perspektywa Asrid: O nie muszę być ze smarkiem.Czy on kiedyś się nauczy,żeby dał mi spokój i znowu zaczyna. Sączysmark: Hej misia może.......... nie zdąrzył powiedzieć bo go wałnełam w brzuch pięścią Astrid: Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz a będzie dużo gorzej bolało rozumiemy się?!!! Sączysmark: TAK!! Czemu odrzucasz takiego wojownika jak ja? Astrid: Mam być miła czy szczera....... Saczysmark:Wszędzie łazisz z Czkawką skoro masz tu prawdziwego mężczyzne a nie czym on tam jest. No nie. Nie pozwole mu obrażać Czkawki. Astrid: Po pierwsze z Czkawką się dogaduję. Po drugię Jego lubię a Ciebie nie.Po trzecie z Tobą nigdy nie będę nawet jak byś był ostani !!! Perspektywa Sączysmarka: Co ona w nim widzi chudy ciamajdowaty słaby a ja silny umieśnony i przystojny kto nie powie, że nie ''' '''Perspektywa Czkawki: Ciekawe czy ktoś ich znalazł my narazie Jota i Wyma nie widać. Śledzik: Czkawka wszystko gra? Śledzik: Czkawka !!!!' co mu jest nie słyszy mnie .' Czkawka:Co ...co coś się stało? Śledzik: Pytałem się czy wszystko gra Czkawka: Tak a czemu pytasz? o co mu chodzi ciekawe przedtem Astrid teraz on. Śledzik: Jesteś jakiś nie obecny na pewno wszystko gra? Czkawka: Tak po prostu..... a z resztą nie ważne chodzmy dalej. Śledzik: Coś jednak jest na rzeczy Czkawka: O czym ty gadasz? Śledzik: Czemu jej nie powiesz co czujesz? Czkawka: Komu mam powiedzieć?- nie wiem o co mu chodzi Śledzik: No jak komu Astrid Czkawka: Nie wiem o czym ty do mnie mówisz Śledzik: O tym, że cały czas jesteś nie obecny i patrzysz się na Astrid Czkawka: Astrid jest moją przyjaciłką tak jak Ty, Smar, Bliźniaki jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi Śledzik: Okey niech cibędzie. A tak zmieniając temat ciekawe ile razy Smark oberwał od As Czkawka: Hahaha o ciekawe przekonamy się jak się z nimi spotkamy Perspektywa Astrid: Zabiję Czkawke jak go spotkam.Sączysmark doprowadza mnie do wariacji jak tak dalej będzie gadać to mu język odetne moim toporem . Astrid:Sączysmark uspokój się bo znowu oberwiesz tak jak przed chwilą Sączysmark:Już chyba z 20 razy oberwałem od Ciebie za nic Astrid: Za nic? Zaraz moeższ oberwać za nic jak tylko chcesz a z tą śliwą pod okiem mogę ci poprawić jak chcesz-'ale mnie wnerwia' Sączysmark Nie chce poprawy. Moja piękna twarz ucierpiała przy Tobie Perspektywa Szpadki: ''' '''Gdzie on może być. Co ten mój durny brat robi znowu brak słówn na niego Szpadka: Mieczyk ty jaczy łbie co ty wyprawiasz? Mieczyk: Jak to co robię wiszę na drzewie nie widać Szpadka: Złaź my tu Jota i Wyma szukamy Mieczyk: A co robię niby? Szpadka: Wisząc do góry nogami szukasz go Mieczyk Tak czekaj nie a o co chodzi Szpadka: Ale ty głupi jesteś i złaź z stamtąd i idziemy Rozdział 4. Nareszcie znaleziony Perspektywa Czkwaki: Spotkaliśmy się prawie wszyscy brakuje tylko Astrid I Smarka ciekwe kiedy dojdą do nas ile można na nich czekać chyba że Astrid zabiła Smarka Czkawka: Gdzie oni są jeszcze ich będziemy szukać Śledzik: Może już idą Mieczyk: A może Smark nie jest w stanie dojść Nikt nie zważał na to co Mieczyk choc powiedział coś mądrego pierwszy raz w życiu. Nareszcie ich widać ale co się stało Sączysmarkowi czyżby Astrid tak go urządziła ''' Czkawka: No nareszcie jesteście Astrid: A no jesteśmy a ty masz przechlapane Wszyscy:Uuuuu Czkawka: Za co mam prze...... nie dokończyłem bo mnie walneła w brzuch Astrid: Jeszcze raz przydzielisz mnie do grupy ze Smarkiem to nie ręcze za siebie rozumiemy się!!! '''Nic jej nie odpowiedziałem bo nie miałem jak mocno mnie uderzyła w brzuch aż się skuliłem ta to ma siłe. Trzeba będzie wrócić do SA i tam pomysleć. Czkawka: Chodzmy do SA pomysleć i opatrzeć rany bo jednej osobie się to przyda-'popatrzyłem odrazu na Smarka' Ruszylismy w strone Sa. Astrid dziwnie się patrzyła na Sączysmarka, a potem na mnie chyba dalej ma za złe ,że ją ze Smarkiem do jednej druzyny dałem teraz mam nauczke ale kogo mam jej przydzielić hmm ze Śledzikiem nie będzie chiała ze Smarkiem też a o bliźniakach wole nie wspominać chyba jedynie ze mną. Nie chce wyglądać jak Sączysmark. Czkawka: Dobra Smark idź się opatrzeć a my......-'nie dokończyłem bo coś usłyszałem ' Czkawka: Co to było? Astrid: Nie wiem ale to dobiegało z stamtąd Zaczołem powoli podchodzić ze Szczerbatkiem otwieram krate i co widzę................. Czkawka: Astrid uszczypnij mnie bo nie wieże -'w tedy Astrid podeszła i mnie uczypała' Czkawka: Ałł Astrid: Sam chciałeś Czkawka: Wiem. Czkawka Cały prawie dzień szukamy waszego smoka, a on jakimś cudem był zamknięty w akademi!!! Mieczyk: Hmm ja nie pamiętam a ty siostra Szpadka: Też nie pamiętam może sam się zamknął Czkawka: Jak smok może się sam zamkąć!!-'czy te bliźniaki siebie słyszą co mówią smok sam się zamknął. Cały dzień zmarnowany na szukaniu ich smoka.' 'Rozdział 5 Kłopoty ' Perspektywa Astrid: Wstałam rano jak zawsze uczesałam się zrobiłam warkocz z tyłu, zeszłam zrobić sobie śniadanie które zjadłam i poszłam nakarmić Wichurkę i zauważyłam Czkawke.Przy nim czuję się inaczej tak dziwnie nie wiem dlaczego.Ooo podchodzi do mni. Czkawka: Hej Astrid Co u Ciebie słychać Astrid: Hej a nic ciekawego karmię teraz Wichurkę Czkawka: Idziesz do SA Astrid: Tak Perspektywa Czkawki: Lecieliśmy do Akademi jak zawsze byliśmy pierwsi pozostało czekać na reszte. Szczerbatek się położył a ja oparłem się o niegoi wyjąłem notes i zaczołem rysować.Astrdi w tym czasie bawiła się z Wichurą a ja ją rysowałem nie pokarze jej tego bo po co Śledzik: Cześć wam Astrid/Czkawka: Cześć Czkawka: Gdzie reszta? Śledzik: Lecą już Nie upłyneło jakieś 2min a już było ich słychać jak się kłucą oni jednak się nie zmienią. Czkawka: No nareszcie jesteście Sączysmark: A co Czkawuś się stęsknił za nami Czkawka: Nie za Tobą tym bardziej nie już myślałem, że będę miał spokój od Twojego dogadywania-'nie wytrzymałem ' Astrid: No proszę kto by się spodziewał ,że Czkawka wybuchnie Czkawka: Haha możemy już zacząć lekcje Śledzik A co bedziemy dziś robić? Czkawka: Patrol zrobimy dziś. Więc tak Astrid ze mną Sączysmark Bliźniaki i Śledzik razem Sączysmark: A czemu Astrid z Tobą a nie zemną np Astrid: Chcesz wyglądać gorzej niż teraz to jeszcze słowo a będziesz-'jak on mnie wnerwia następnym razem posmakuje mój topór bardzo mocno' Czkawka: Dobra na smoki. Perspektywa Astrid: ''' '''Leciałam z Czkawką w ciszy ale po chwili coś przykuło moją uwagę.... Astrid: Czkawka patrz statki Czkawka: Masz racje ale czekaj przeciesz to Berserkowie musimy wracać i ostrzec wioskę. Bardzo szypko dolecieliśmy do wioski Czkawka: Tato Berserkowie atakują Stoick: Co?? Wszyscy przygotować się do bitwy Perspektywa Czkwaki: Czy oni nie dadzą spokoju co jakiś czas nas atakują i za każdym razem przegrywają oni chyba się niczego nie nauczyli to się robi trochę nudne z ich strony. Trzeba pomysleć nad atakiem ''' Astrid : Czkawka jaki mamy plan? Czkawka: Zrobimy tak. Ja ,Astrid i Sączysmark polecimy od prawej ,a Śledzik i Bliźniaki Szpadka: To znaczy że mamy zrobić wielką demolke Czkawka: Nie wierze że to powiem ale tak macie zrobić wielką demolke '''I rozpętała się bitwa ja z Astrid i Sączysmarkiem atakowaliśmy agresywnie ale też spoglądałem na bliźniaki jakoś sobie radzą wielką jednak demolkę zrobili połowe statków zatopili Ci to potrafią niszczyć gorzej jest z nimi jak mają coś naprawić.Po jakiejś godzinie wygralismy Bliźniaki się spisali bardzo dobrze. Stoick: Wygraliśmy możemy zacząć świętować. Jak mój ojciec powiedział tak też zrobili po 2godzinach wszyscy prawie byli pijani. Najbardziej chyba pijani byli Sączysmark i Mieczyk nie no Ci już leżeli nie tomni. 'Rodział 6 Kł'ó'tnia i Wyjazd części 1' Perspektywa Stoicka: Muszę z nim porozmawiać ale jak mam mu powiedzie, że ma wyruszyć w nieznane na 2lata i wrócić cały przeciesz Czkwaka nigdy się nie zgodzi na to. O Thorze daj mi siłe na tą rozmowe bo to będzie najtrudniejsza rozmowa z nim ze wszystkich. Stoick: Czkawka musimy poważnie porozmawiać Czkawka: O czym chcesz gadać tato Stoick: Nie wiem synek jak mam Ci to powiedzieć ale musisz wyruszyć na dwa lata w nieznane Czkawka: Co??-'nie wierze co on do mnie mówi ' Stoick: Przykro mi synek ale musisz jesteś przyszłym wodzem Czkawka: Nigdzie się nie wybieram ja nie chce!! Stoick: Musisz nie masz nic dogadania za tydzień wyruszarz Czkawka: Ty chyba oszalałeś-'wyszłem i czasnołem drzwiami za sobą' Perspektywa Czkwaki: No nie on naprawde oszalał mam wyruszyć w nieznane na dwa całe lata jeżeli tak bardzo che to niech sam ruszy a mnie zostawi w spokoju. Ja nie mam zamiaru ruszac hm może uda mi się mu ten pomyłs wybić z głowy ale on jest upat a jak by użyć maczugi albo toporka Astrid: Hej Czkawka toporek dobre by było rozwiązanie ''' Astrid: Czkawka!!!!!-'''zaczęłam na nego krzyczeć i nic trzeba użyć innych drastycznych metod. I tak z moich mysleń wyrwał mnie ból Czkawka: Ałł za co? Astrid: Dobre 10 minut próbuję do Ciebie dotrzeć a ty nawet nie reagujesz a to jednak zadziałało Czkawka: Wybacz zamyśliłem się trochę Astrid: Widzę, a o czym tak myślałeś Czkawka: Powiem później jak wszyscy już będą Astrid: No okey-'ciekawe co nam powie.' Kogoś muszę wybrać na czas mojej nieobecności ale mam jeszcze tydzień ile się jeszcze może wydarzyć przez ten czas.Czekałem z As w akademi na reszte dziwnie się czułem jak jestem z nią sam ale dlaczego hm nie wiem sam zawsze mi się podobała ale czy ja jej się podobam. Śledzik: Cześć wam Astrid i Czkawka: Cześć Śledzik: Reszty jeszcze nie ma Astrid: Nie ma jak widzisz Perspektywa Śledzika: Dziwnie się Czkawka zachowuje jest znowu taki nieobecny ciekawe o czym tak mysli mam nadzieje że to nic poważnego. Bliźniaki: Hej Śledzik i Astrid: Cześć Sączysmark: A temu co znowy- pokazałem na Czkwawke Astrid: Nie wiemy jak go spotkałam tak się zachowywał Czkawka: Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. Za tydzień wyruszam na 2 letnią wyprawe w nieznane więc pod moją nieobecność akademią zajmią się Astrid i Śledzik Wszyscy: Co?? Astrid: Jeżeli z nas żartujesz to mnie popamiętasz Czkawka: Nie żartuje jak chcesz idz do mojego taty i Ci wszystko powie o tym wyjeździe czy to prawda czy nie Śledzik: Musisz wyruszyć na nią? Czkawka: Tak muszę choć mi się to nie podoba i mi się niechce. A po za tym muszę z wami wytrwać jeszcze tydzień hahaha Astrid: Do śmiechu ci ja ci zaraz pokaże jak bedzie do śmiechu jak oberwiesz odemnie. Zostwiasz mnie z tymi cymbałami samą?-'pokazałam na bliźniaków i na Smarka' Czkawka: Nie samą ze Śledzikiem. Astrid: Pocieszający fakt Czkawka: Nie narzekaj. Dobra dziś zajęci nie zrobimy ale jutro będą normalnie- wszyscy wyszli zostałem sam ze Szczerbatkiem Czkawka: To co mordko lecimy gdzieś. Perspektywa Czkawki: Nie ma to być w powietrzu czuć się wolnym. Latamy chyba już z dwie godziny nie mam ochoty wracać jeszcze do domu a może przenocuje na jakiejś wyspie. Dobry pomysł nie mam ochoty kłucić się z tatą o tą wyprawę nigdy mnie nie słucha teraz też mnie nie słucha jak mówie mu że nie chce. Wylądowaliśmy na smoczej wyspie postanowiłem że tu zostane na noc przyniosłem troche drewa. Czkawka: Szczerbek możesz Rozpalił ogieni teraz czas nałowić troche ryb ten łakomczuch już łowi ciekawe ile ułowi.Wziołem patyk i zaczołem łowić Perspektywa Astrid: ''' '''Szukałam Czkawki ale nigdzie go nie mogę znaleść może spytam się wodza gdzie on jest ciekawe co powie Astrid.Dobry wieczór Stoick: A dobry wieczór Astrid co Cię do mnie sprowadza? Astrid: Chciałem się spytać czy jest Czkwaka w domu Stoick: Nie ma go jeszcze nie przyszedł a już dawno powinien być w domu Astrid: No nic poszukam go dalej Stoick: Dobrze jak coś powiec mu że na niego czekam Astrid: Dobrze Dziwne nigdzie go nie ma musze sprawdzić jedno miejsce jeszcze krucze urwisko może tam będzie ''' Astrid: Wichura!! dobra dziewczynka '''Polecieliśmy na krucze urwisko ale go tam też nie było gdzie on może być robi się już późno no nic jak jutro się nie zjawi to o dalej poszukam. Perspektywa Stoicka: ''' '''Zaczynam się martwić o Czkawkę nie ma go dalej w domu a już jest późno gdzie ten chłopak znowu jest mam nadzieje że nic mu się nie stało ten to lubie się w kłopoty pakować gdzie on jest. Perspektywa Czkawki: Obudziłem się rano Szczerbatek jeszcze spał. Nadal nie mam ochoty wracać i zmierzyć się z tym wszyskim ale muszę wrócić, aż się boję no cóż czas obudzić śpiocha Czkawka: Wstawaj szczerbek wstawaj-''' nie działa to inną metodą wezne go''' Podeszłem bliżej niego nachyliłem się..... Czkawka: Wstawaj śniedanie!!!!!!!! Hahahaha aż podskoczył pięknie punkt dla mnie zawsze to na niego działa rewanż za to że mnie budzi z tym swoim jęzorem. Czkawka: No mordko czas wracać do domu coś czuję że kazanie będziemy mieli 'Wsiadłem na mordke i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Po chwili było widać wyspe mam złe przeczucia co do dzisiejszego dnia. Ohho widzę tatę oj jest zły ' Stoick: Gdzieś ty na Thora byłeś Czkawka: Na smoczej wyspe tam nocowałem od kiedy ty się tak martwisz o mnie? Stoick:: Zawsze się martwie bo jesteś moim synem! Czkawka: Tylko przedtem było innaczej. Idę do domu się omyć Cześć Stoick : Pyskacz powiec co ja mam z nim zrobić Pyskacz: Co cóż jest uparty tak jak ty Perspektywa Czkawki: ' '''Teraz się interesuję mną coś nowego. O widzę Astrid no nie ona też wściekła ciekawe czemu ma taką minę zaraz się chyba przekonam bo idzie w moją strone. ' Czkawka: Ałł za co znowu??-mówiłem rozmasowywać bolący bark''' Astrid: Gdzieś ty znowu był szukałem Cię Czkawka: Szykałaś mnie?? A po co ? Astrid: Jedno słowo bliźniaki Czkawka: Co oni znowu zrobili? Astrid:Jak byś ich nie znał Perspektywa Astrid: Niech coś bliźniaki teraz zrobią Thorze Odynie niech coś się teraz stanie bo się sama zaraz w coś wpakuję ''' Czkawka: Słyszałaś ten wybuch? Astrid: Tak '''Dziękuję bliźniaki mnie uratowały. Ale tak swoją drogą ciekawe co zrobiły. Czkawka: To co lecimy sprawdzić co się znowu stało? Astrid: Pewnie Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i powendrowaliśmy za hałasem ale co tam zobaczyliśmy jedna wielka demolka oj wódz nie będzie zadowolony. Czkawka: Co wy zrobiliście czemu spiżarnie. Gdzie teraz będziemy przechowywać jedzenie na zimę !!! Astrid: Czkawka ma racje Stoick:Co tu się dzieje na brodę Odyna........Ja...jak Bliźniaki!!!! A nie mówiłam że wódz się zdenerwuje i to bardzo wole nie myśleć co się zaraz stanie ' Stoick: Bliżniaki macie odbudować spiżarnie i pomogą wam reszte jeźdźców Wszyscy: Co???!!! Czkawka: Ale tato my nic nie zrobiliśmy Stoick: Nie obchodzi mnie to macie to odbudować-Odeszłem zostawiając ich Czkawka: Nie nie nie!!! Po prostu świetnie Astrid: Czy majcie mnie bo zaraz ich zabije '''Już chciałam się na nich rzucić ale Czkawka mnie chwycił ' Czkawka:Dobra birzmy się do pracy a wy bliźniaki niedaruje wam tego że przez was wszyscy musimy odbudowywać 'Perspektywa Czkawki: ' '''Cały dzień zmarnowany będzie przez bliźniaki. Czemu wszyscy odbudujemy spiżarnie a nie sami bliźniacy oni ją wysadzili a nie my.Czym szypciej to zbudujemy tym lepiej. As niesamowicie jest wkurzona śmiesznie wygląda jak by miała zaraz pożreć ich. Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka!!! Czkawka:C...co? Astrid: Bierz się do roboty a nie myśl o niebieskich migdałach Czkawka: Ciasto migdałowe mniam Astrid: To sobie je zjesz później do roboty. A o jedzeniu będziesz myśleć później Perspektywa Astrid: Ale oni mnie dziś wnerwiają jeszcze troche a ich chyba wszystkich pozabijam lepiej żeby mi zbyt w droge nie wchodzili. Ale chyba sama sobie zasłużyłam prosiłam żeby bliźniaki coś zrobiły ale nie o to mi nie chodziło potrafią wszystko zniszczyć jak to oni. A Ci znowu się kłucą zaraz im buzie zaknebluje i wrzyce do studni ochłoną troszkę. Astrid : Cisza!!! Albo się przymkniecie albo was wrzucę do studni i tam zostawie bez jedzienia na cały dzięń Czkawka: Ast...-''' przerwała mi''' Astrid: Czkawka zamilcz. A teraz uważnie mnie słuchajcie bo dwa razy powtarzać nie będę jeszcze jedna kłótnia dziś a nie ręczę za siebie zrobie pożytek z topora wreszcie więc słowo jeszcze jedno a zobaczycie. Rozumiemy się Bliżniaki Tak Śledzik:Chwila spokoju od kłótni Czkawka: Masz racje śledzik Chwila Ciszy i spokoju za jakieś 4 godziny skończymy ich wielkie buum przez które wszyscy cierpimy. 4 godziny mineły szypko idę do domu nie mam siły na nic więcej ''' '''Perspektywa Czkawki: Nie mam siły wszystko mnie boli prawie cały dzień pracowaliśmy przez naszych głupich bliźniaków czy oni kiedyś zmądrzeją ale coś podejrzewam że nie.Nastał nowy dzień mam zamiar polatać troszkę na szczerbatku o wilku mowa. Czkawka: Szczrbatku fuuj wiesz że to nie schodzi nie dobry smok haahahaha Szczerbate:Wrrrr Czkawka: Już iidziemy polatać Udaliśmy się na bardzo dlugi lot wygłupialiśmy się razem ze szczerbatkiem wspaniałe uczucie wolność od wszystkiego tylko ja i mój najlepszy przyjaciel.Dziwne by ktoś powiedział że moim najlepszym przyjacielem jest smok i nadodatek Nocna Furia ale zdanie innych mnie nie obchodzić. Czas najwyższy wracać do akademi. Czkawka: Hej wszystkim a gdzie bliź....- I tu właśnie wlecieli bliźniaki ''' Mieczyk i Szpadka: Hejka Wszyscy: Hej Sączysmark: To co dziś robimy na zajęciach? Śledzik: No własnie co dziś robimy Czkawka Czkawka: Zrobimy patrol a po patrolu się was coś spytam może być Wszyscy Tak Astrid: A co chcesz nam powiedzieć? Czkawka: Dowiecie się później wszystkiego '''Polecieliśmy na patrol Ja z Astrid a Śledzik Sączysmak i Bliźniaki razem. Patrol mijał spokojnie i w zupełnej ciszy aż Astrid się nie odezwała. Astrid: Czkawka co jest ? Czkawka: Nic po prostu ten wyjazd nie podoba mi się zbyt Astrid: Rozumiem Cię ale to tradycja Czkawka: Tradycje można zmieniać ale mój Ojciec tego nie rozumie i zawsze idzie za tradycjami Astrid: Tyle wieków idziemy zgodnie z tradycją nie można jej z dnia na dzień zmienić bo nikt się nie przyzwyczai Czkawka:Masz racje Reszte drogi lecieliśmy w zupełnej ciszy. Gdy dolatywaliśmy do SA było słyszeć kłótnie ehh oni nigdy nie przestaną. Śledzik: Może nam powiesz już Czkawka: Okey więc co wy na to by wybrać się na biwak na Smoczą wyspe za dwa dni? Wszyscy: Pewnie Czkawka: To jeszcze ustalimy co kto bierze ale to dopiero jutro. To do jutra nrazie Perspektywa Astrd: Poszłam do domu i myślałam nad wszystkim co się stało w mojej głowie była pewna osoba przy nim czułam się inaczej jakby ta niedostępna Astrid Hofferson odeszła, a przyszła inna miła delikatna i uczuciowa. Czasem boję że coś dziwnego powiem i go strace albo wystrasze nie wiem czy on do mnie też coś czuje czy nie ale jak mam się tego dowiedzieć mam zapytać wprost czy jak. Nie chcę wyjść na głupią albo na idiotkę. podczas tych rozmysłach zasnełam. ' '''Perspektywa Czkawki: ' '''Miałem dziwny sen a był o tym ,że ja i Astrid jesteśmy parą i byliśmy szczęśliwi. Kocham ją odkąd pamiętam ale czy ona mnie kocha tego nie wiem będę musiał się jej spytać czy coś czuje do mnie ale boje się wyjść na głupka przy niej ona mnie tak onieśmiela, że czasem nie wiem co mam powiedzieć a jak popatrze na jej błekitne oczy jak morze poprostu odpływam do krainy marzeń jak tak to mogę nazwać. Co ja mam jej powiedzieć " Hej Astrid wiesz jest taka sprawa ja Cię Kocham: głupio to brzmi troche co sobie pomyśli o mnie aż wole nie wiedzieć. Nad tymi rozmyślaniami zasnołem. Rano poczułem coś mokrego na twarzy. Czkawka: Szczerbatek zawsze to samo robisz hahaha Szczerbatek: Wrrrr Czkawka: Chcesz jeść? Szczerbatek: Wrrrrr Czawka: No juz Ci daję Szczerbatek odrazu zbiegł na dół i tam czekał na mnie , aż zejdę. Schodząc zauważyłem tate widać że zaspany jeszcze bo kromke do nosa by sobie wsadził haha śmiesznie to wygląda. Czkawka: Hej tata Stoick: Cześć synek co tak wczas Czkawka: A to wielkie gadzisko mnie obudziło bo zgłodniał. A ty coś niewyspany Stoick: A no trochę niewyspany Czkawka: Cięszki dzień Cię czeka? Stoicj: Jak zawsze synek. No nic muszę się zbierać 'No i wyszedł zostałem sam ze Szczerbem. Zacząłem robić kanapke bo sam już zgłodniałem. Szypko ją zjadłem za niedługo zajęcia w akademi czas się zbierać.' Czkawka: Choć mordko do akademi Jak zawsze pierwszy to chyba się nigdy nie zmieni. Czekałem chyba jakieś 10 minut, aż ktoś się zjawi. Druga była Astrid po niej Śledzik teraz tylko czekać na Smarka i Bliźniaki. No proszę już ich słychać to zaraz i oni będą ' 'Rozdział 7 Kłótnia i Wyjazd część 2 ''' Czkawka: To co wszyscy jesteśmy hm prócz bliźniaków bo oni nieobecni są Mieczyk: Zaraz Ci.... czekaj co ja miałem zrobić Szpadka: Ale ty głupi jesteś Mieczyk: Chyba Ty Szpadka: Ty!! Mieczyk: Nie Szpadka: Zaraz zrobię Ci wielkie ziazia Mieczyk: Czekaj Co?? Astri: Dość wy bezmózgi. Trzymajcie mnie bo zaraz ich zabije Czkawka: Dość już!! Astrid idź do Wichury Astrid: Ale...... Czkawka: Idź. Bliźniaki uspokójcie się wreszcie. Lecimy na Smoczą wyspę Wszyscy: Po co Czkawka: Bo tak mi się podoba. Już na smoki '''Perspektywa Czkawki: Lecieliśmy w ciszy zauważyłem , że As się co jakis czas mi przygląda albo ja już mam zwidy wielkie. Śledzik:Czawka, a po co lecimy na smoczą wyspe Czkawka: Muszę coś tam znaleść Sączysmark: To po co my tam lecimy ?? Czkawka: Jak nie chcesz to nie leć nikt Cię siłą nie trzyma!!!- nerwy mi już puściły Sączysmark: Okey już nic nie mówię Astrid: Czkawka co się z Tobą stało przedtem tak się nie zachowywałeś Czkawka: Ten cały wyjazd , a zresztą nie ważne Astrid tylko na mnie popatrzyła ze smutną miną nie wiem czemu ale nie lubię kiedy jest smutna to tak jakby mi ktoś serce rozrywał na drobne kawałki. Sam nie wiem czemu tak się zachowuję to wszystko może przez ten wyjazd zawsze ojciec coś odemnie oczekuję, a ja to muszę spełnić żeby go znowu nie zawieść. Cały czas mi powtarza że jako przyszły wódz ale ja nie chce nim być nikt tego nie widzi , że ja się na to nie nadaje. Zaniedługo będziemy na Smoczej Wyspie to co tam szukam dam to niespodzianka dla Astrid dołącze do tego karteczke ale pozwole jej to dopiero otworzyć jak wyruszę nie wcześniej taki prezent na pożegnanie. Perspektywa Astrid: Czkawka cały czas jest zamyślony albo się denerwóje nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu martwie się o niego trochę czekaj wróć ja się martwie ja Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson tak muszę to przyznać martwię się o niego bo coś chyba do niego czuję naprawdę ale boje się mu to powiedzieć ale będę musiała mu wkońcu powiedzieć co czuję ' Czkawka: Dobra to zrobimy tak ja pójdę poszukać to co mam znaleść a wy opiszcie smoki Wszyscy: Dobra '''Ciekawe czego on szuka że nie chce pomocy. Za dwa dni wyrusza będę za nim tęsknić choć się do tego nie przyznam przed nim ' '''Perspektywa Czkawki: Gdzie ja to dałem Thorze pomóż bo nie pamiętam, sprawdze jaskinie może tam to dałem jak ja mam zrobić prezent dla niej jak nie wiem gdzie ja to dałem ta moja krótka pamięć. Jest mam teraz czas wracać do reszty ale co ja mogę jej zrobić napewno napiszę jeszcze liścik ale co mam jej napisać. Czkawka: Ejj tu jesteście a my was szukamy Astrid: Znalazłeś to co miałeś znaleść?? Czkawka: Tak znalazłem. A jak wam idzie ? Śledzik: Dobrze dopisaliśmy jeden gatunek tylko Czkawka: Aha. A Ci co znowu robią-'pokazałem na bliźniaków i Smarka' Astrid: Bawią się w najlepsze Czkawka: Czy oni kiedyś dorosną Śledzik: Obawiam się że nie mają za małe mózgi Czkawka: Zbieramy się bo jeszcze musimy przygotowac się na biwak Astrid: Zapomniałam o tym biwaku Śledzik: Ja też zapomniałem Jak dolecimy na Berg to odrazu do kuźni pójdę zrobić prezent Astrid ale co mogę zrobić może jakiś wisiorek ''' '''tak wisiorek jej zrobię i podczas pożegnania jej dam go mam nadzieje tylko że się jej spodoba. Czkawka:To co widzimy się za 4godziny ?? Wszyscy: Tak!! To mam czas by to zrobić a jeszcze muszę wziść potrzebne rzeczy na biwak. Perspektywa Astrid: ' '''Ciekawe po co poszedł odrazu do kuźni co on znowu knuje ehh nie da się za nim nadąrzyć chyba. Mam czasem mocno go przytulic i nie puścić i powiedzieć jak bardzo go kocham a on zaniedługo wyjedzie ale nie zapomne o nim.Muszę mu coś dać żeby o mnie nie zapomniał i liścik mu napisze ale co mogę napisac może co do niego czuję że jest mi bliski a nawet bardzo ' Astrid: Wichurka choć Wichura: Wreee Astrid: Grzeczna dziewczynka '''Leciałyśmy do SA tam mieliśmy się spotkać z resztą widzę że już są ale brakuje Czkawki spewnością się spóźni. Astrid: Hej wszystkim Wszyscy: Hej Sączysmark: No hej piekna-'odrazu oberwał w brzuch' Astrid: Nie nazywaj mnie tak !. Widział ktoś Czkawke Śledzik: Nie miał już tu być I tak rozmawialismy czekając na Czkawkę.O wilku mowa bo akurat teraz przyleciał Czkawka:Wybacie spóźnienie ale musiałem coś zrobić.to co mamy wszystko już ? Wszyscy: Tak!!! Czkawka:To lecimy ?? Wszyscy:TAK!! Lecieliśmy w ciszy no prawie bo bliźniaki kłóciły się z Smarkiem kto ma lepszego smoka a hakokieł zrzucił z grzbietu Smarka i tak spadał i spadał i spadał ale jednka go uratował a szkoda przynajmniej miałabym spokój od niego. ''' Szpadka: As pogadamy później Astrid: Tak a oczym chcesz pogadać '''Dziwnie to zabrzmi ale Szpadka jest moją najlepszą przyjaciłką choć jest troszkę tempa i lubi się bić z Mieczykiem . Szpadka: Później Ci powiem Astrid: Dobra Ciekawe co to za sprawa że powie mi później czasem cieszko za nią nadążyć z myśleniem. I już dolatujemy ''' Czkawka: To co rozbijamy namioty najpierw Wszyscy: Tak '''I zaczeliśmy rozkładać namioty ja śpie z Szpadką, Czkawka ze Śledzikiem a Sączysmark z Mieczykiem ciekawe co potem będziemy rodzić. Szpadka co chwile dziwnie się na mnie patrzy zaczynam się jej bać gdzie ja Astrid Hofferson się boję i na dodatek Szpadki no nie tak się bawić nie będziemy zresztą co ja się mam bawić ja się niczego nie boję i koniec kropka bez dwóch zdań. Szpadka: As pogadamy Astrid: Tak choć kawałek dalej-''' odeszyłyśmy kawałek dalej ' Szpdaka: As mam pytanie tylko mnie nie zabij okey? Astrid: Dowiem się wreszcie o co chodzi bo zaraz oszaleje Szpadka: Ty się zakochałaś? Astrid: Że Co??? Szpadka: Pytam się tylko Astrid: Skąd Ci się to wzieło że ja się zakochałam i w niby w kim? Szpadka: W Czkawce Astrid: Ja zakochana i nadodatek w Czkawce-' nie jest głupia za jaką ją uważają inni jak ona się mogła domyśleć że ja coś czuję do Czkawki ' Szpadka: Wiec nic nie czujesz do Czkawki i mi się tylko zdawało to wszystko Astrid: Tak zdawało się Ci i nic nie czuję do Czkawki !! Szpadka: Dobrze nie denerwuj się już mówię co widzę i widzę jak Czkawka patrzy na Ciebie Astrid: Jak patrzy na mnie niby nic nie zauważyłam Szpadka: Patrzy na Ciebie taką miłością dziwi mnie że ty nic nie zauważyłaś Astrid: Wracajmy już zaraz zaczną nas szukać Szpadka: Dobra choćmy '''Czy Szadka ma racje że Czkawka mnie kocha , że ja tego nie zauważyłam Ciekawe czy on też podejrzewa ,że ja jego też kocham będę musiała z nim pogadać ale jak mam zacząć tą rozmowe z nim boje się jego reakcji nie chce stracić przyjaciela bliskiego. A tak z innej beczki ciekawe co będziemy na biwaku teraz co oni kąmbinują dziwnie siedzą mi przypadło miejsce przy Czkawce jednak Szpadka miała racje on tak patrzy na mnie ' Perspektywa Czkawki: Ona jest taka piękna chyba za długo się na nią patrze.Dobra Czkawka ogarnij się ona jest ideałem twarda a zarazem delikatna dobra ogar ale jak mam sie ogarnoć jak popatrze na nią to mam ochote ją pocałować. Po jutrze wyruszam i wtedy dam jej liścik z prezentem jak będzie chciała to za trzyma a jak nie to nie.Mieczyk zaczyna swoje historie a Śledzik juz się trzesie ze strachu. Co Szpadka kombinuje czemu podchodzi do śledzika ''' Szpadka: Buuuu Śledzik: Aaaaaaaaa Wszyscy: Hahahaha Śledzik: Bardzo zabawne '''Biedny Śledzik przytulił się do Sztukamies i tak siedział a Mieczyk dalej opowiadał dużo było śmiechu. Sączysmark przez sen pocałował Hakokła a ten aż się zapalił haha. A ja na ramieniu poczułem głowę czyjąś to była Astrid która już spała szczerze nie przeszkadzało mi to wogóle a wręcz przeciwnie byłem bardzo zadowolony z tego faktu że ja tu koło jej siedzę. Nie mogłem jakoś zasnąć cały czas patrzyłem na Astrid która była przytulona do mnie i słodko spała wyglądała tak niewinnie jak by jej przeciwieństwo ale i tak jest taka hm właśnie jaka nie mogę tego wyrazić słowami nie umiem opisać to co do niej czuję że ją kocham to proste nawet bardzo ale czemu nie potrafię tego opisać słowami jak z nią rozmawiam nie umiem się czasem wysłowić i czuję się jak zaraz miał bym coś głupiego powiedzieć..... Perpektywa Szpadki: Obudziłam się w nocy ale to co zobaczyłam upewniło mnie w moich przekonaniach że Astrid jednak kocha Czkawke a on ją tak słodko razem wyglądają ale czemu ona zapszecza że coś czuje. Ale on musi wyruszyc w podróż jak ona to zniesie aż nie chce mysleć i co ona wtedy będzie robić. P erspektywa Astrid: Tak słodko mi się śpi i jestem do czegoś przytulona nie chce mi się oczów bo mi tak wygodnie ciekawe do czego się przytulam czekaj to chyba nie Smark. Odrazu się podniosłam aż obrzydzenia dostałam moment ale to nie Smark kto to czy to.. to Cz..Czkawka ja była przytulona do Czkawki i tak spałam to chyba mi się śni mam bardzo dziwny sen z którego zaraz się chyba obudzę.Dobra to nie sen i ja naprawdę byłam w niego wtulona ciekawe czy ktoś to widział. Szpadka: As O nie Szpadka to widziała teraz będzie mnie męczyć pytaniami i co ja jej mam powiedzieć. ''' Astrid: Tak ? Szpadka: Od kiedy jesteście razem Astrid: Nie wiem o czym mówisz Szpadka: Od kiedy ty i Czkawka jesteście razem ? Astrid: Ale my nie jesteśmy razem Szpadka: I to że byłaś w niego wtulona to nic Astrid: Ja nawet nie wiem jakim cudem byłam w niego wtulona musiałam poprostu zasnąć Szpadka:As przyznaj się czujesz coś do niego bądz ze mną szczera Astrid: Ehh no dobrze tak czuję coś do niego Szadka: A masz zamiar mu powiedzieć że go kochasz Astrid: Sama nie wiem nie che by źle o mnie myślał nie chce stracić przyjaciela a jeżeli on mnie nie kocha to wyjdę na idiotkę Szpadka: Ale on Ciebie kocha nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo Astrid: Skąd ty to wiesz ? Szpadka: Ehh no dobrze powiem Ci raz go podsłuchałąm jak mówił do szczerbatka Astrid: Czyli on mnie... Szpadka:Tak on Cię kocha i nic po za Tobą nie widzi '''Siedziałyśmy w ciszy aż tu nagle coś wystkoczyło za krzaków to były dwa smoki po chwili znikneły znowu za krzakami. A ja myślałam cały czas nad tym co Szpadka mi powiedziała czy ona ma racje że nic nie widzi po za mną jakoś w to nie mogę uwierzyć czemu ja tego nie widzę chyba powinnam coś zauważyć prawda a ja nic nie widzę to jest skmplikowane bardzo. Cały czas mam dwa pytania w głowie Czy on mnie Kocha Czy będziemy razem. Bardzo bym tego chciała ale czy on chce . Muszę się przespać z tym jednak bo nic więcej nie wymyślę ale położyłam się tak jak zasnełam tzn przytulona do Czkawki. ''' '''Perspektywa Czkawki: Obudziłem sie wczas poczułem że ktoś sie do mnie przytula przypomniałem sobie że Astrid zasneła wtulona do mnie i dalej tak śpi tak słodkow wyglądała że nie miałem serca jej budzić ale zauważyłem że sama zaczeła się budzić i patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi pięknym niebieskimi oczami jak morze tylko można się rozpłynąć w nich. Czkawka: Dzień dobry jak się spało ? Astrid: Cześć a dobrze miękki jesteś bardzo Czkawka: Haha dzięki za komplement Astrid: Proszę bardzo Uśmiechła się do mnie Thorze jak ja ją kocham szkoda że tego nie wie muszę się zebrać w sobie wreszcie i jej powiedzieć ehh nie dam rady jej powiedzieć dlaczego ja się tego boję ' Czkawka: Może obudzimy reszte zjemy śniadanie i wracamy ?? Astrid: Dobrze Czkawka: Sączysmark wstawaj Sączysmark: Mamusi jeszcze 5 minut Czkawka: Czy ja ci wyglądam na twoją mame?-' mówiłem i zacząłem się śmiać a smark odrazu wstał haha piękna mine zrobił. Astrid: No Sączysmark jak można pomylić swoją mame z Czkawką hahah- mówiła to śmiejąc się ja jej zaraz dam Czkawka: Sugerujesz coś mi ? Astrid: Ja nic nie sugeruje ja stwierdzam fakt a faktem jest to że nie jesteś podobny do jego mamy haha Czkawka: Wiesz co As mam niespodzianke dla Ciebie Astrid: Jaka? Chwyciłem Astrid i zacząłem kierować się w strone morza chyba właśnie zauważyła gdzie ja ją niese Astrid: Czkawka proszę nie tylko nie to proooosze !!! Ups za późno i wpadła do wody oj jest zła baldzio zła lepiej może powolutku się wycofać tak dla bezpieczeństwa swojego żeby mieć jak uciekać oho wstaje z wody i idzie na ląd ona nie jest zła ona jest wściekła może lepiej zaczne uciekać. Astrid: Czkawka!! jesteś martwy słyszysz !!! niech cię dostane w swoje ręce Czkawka: Hahaha najpierw mnie złap jak potrafisz P''' 'erspektywa Szpadki: ' '''Tak słodko razem wyglądają ciekawe czy będą parą moim zdaniem będą. Ale Samark dziwnie na nich patrzy jak by miał zamiar eksplodowac tu. Może lepiej się od niego odsune nie no bym się bała czy coś bo się nie boja ale lepiej koło wariaty nie być blisko. Perspektywa Astrid: Gonię go z toporem w ręku ja mu dam mnie wrzucać do morza zapamięta mnie na wszystkie czasy. Najpierw go zabiję potem go przytulę i znowu zabiję będzie miał nauczkę że ze mną się nie zaczyna. Narazie uczucia wygaszamy odpłace mu się za to. Szykuj się zemsta będzie słodka ''' Astrid: Uciekaj i tak Cię dopadne popamiętasz mnie!!!!! Czkawka: Chyba jednak Cię nie popamiętam bo mnie nie złapiesz haha Astrid:Śmiej się zaraz nie będzie Ci do śmiechu!!! '''Gonię go i gonię nie mam już siły tak szczerze. Zapłaci mi za to oj zapłaci jestem cała mokra przez tego imbecyla ale kochanego imbecyla dobra Astrid weź się w garść musi zapłacić za to, a nie mam się rozmarzać jaki on jest. Muszę coś wymyślić jak go przechytrzyć bo nie mam sił go ganiać po całej wyspie. Już wiem co zrobię. Astrid: Czkawka dobra nic Ci nie zrobię ale stój już wreszcie Czkawka: Podejdę jak odłożysz topór Astrid:Dobra odkładam'''- prosze jak łatwo poszło nawet się nie skapnie kiedy oberwie odemnie''' Astrid: No choć nic Ci przecież nie zrobię Czkawka: No dobra podejdę Zaczoł podchodzić widać , że nie pewnie. Oj boi się i dobrze bo zaraz oberwie tak że mnie nigdy nie wrzuci do morza.Dobrze jest już blisko i jeszcze chwilka i masz. Czkawka: Miałaś nie bić Astrid: A wiesz co to podstęp Czkawka: Wiem Astrid: Jeszcze raz mnie wrzucisz do wody nie ręcze za siebie!!- i dostał jak ładnie skulił się z bólu zapamięta że ze mną nie ma żartów Czkawka: Ałł musiałaś tak mocno Astrid:Tak Czkawka: Może wracajmy do reszty. Astrid: Dobrze ale żeby Ci nie przyszedł do głowy głupi pomysł bo się skończy źle dla Ciebie rozumiemy się !! Czkawka: Jasne Zaczeliśmy wracać co chwilę spoglądałam na niego tak by tego nie widział .Zmienił się przez ten krótki czas. Teraz dręczy mnie wyrzuty sumienia jak go traktowaliśmy nigdy nie staraliśmy się go poznać takim jaki jest to był najgorszy błąd w naszym życiu tym bardziej moim jak bym mogła cofnąć czas i to naprawić. ' ' Czkawka: Co tak myślisz? Astrid: A tak się zamyśliłam Czkawka:Nad czym? Astrid: Nie musisz wiedzieć Czkawka:Okey nie spinaj się Astrid: Haha bardzo zabawne . Jak ty chodzisz zamyślony to dobrze jest, a ja nie mogę? Czkawka: Możesz , nic nie mówię przecież Astrid: Spróbował byś tylko. Ciekawe co u reszty?? Czkawka: Mam nadzieje, że nic nie zrobili w obozie Astrid: A może się pozabijali Czkawka: Hahaha nie przesadzajmy, aż tak mądrzy nie są Astrid: Racja I znowu zapadła ta niezręczna cisza jest bardzo przytłaczająca, o czym ja mogła bym z nim rozmawiać. Czemu ja przy nim czuję się dziwnie taka zawstydzona. Dochodziliśmy do obozu było słychać kłótnie chyba między Szpadką a Smarkiem. Ciekawe o co znowu im poszło. Sączysmark: Ona mnie kocha nie jego Szoadka: Ale ty tępy jesteś ona Cię nie kocha zrozum to żadna Cię nie chce jak narazie chyba zauważyłeś Sączysmark: Ale... Czkawka: O co znowu się kłócicie ? Szpadka: O nic- spojrzała na mnie ciekawe czemu o co tu chodzi oni chyba wszyscy powariowali ''' Czkawka: Dobra nie ważne.Możemy się zacząć pakować i wracać do domu? Wszyscy: TAk!! '''Persepktywa Sączysmarka: Wiem że ona mnie kocha tylko nie może się do tego przyznać nikt mi się nie może oprzeć nawet Szpadka wiem , że jestem przystojny i każdą mogę mieć. Perspektywa Czkawki: Ciekawe o co im znowu poszło te ich kłótnie są nie do zniesienia czasem głowa boli od nich mają prawie 16 lat a zachowują się jak 4 letnie dzieci. Odpoczne sobie od nich i ich kłótni bezsensownych o wszystko. Szypko się nawet spakowaliśmy w zupełnej ciszy aż szok bez kłótni żadnej. Wsiadliśmy na smoki i wyruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną teraz tylko muszę pomyśleć co napisać jej niespodzianke już mam zrobioną teraz tylko liścik dziś go napiszę jak wrócimy. Położyłem się na Szczebatku i tak leciałem chyba mi się przysneło. Astrid: Czkawka! wstawaj już prawie jesteśmy Czkawka: c...co a dobra łapie o co Ci chodzi już wstaje. No Szczerbatek lądujemy Czkawka: To dozabaczenia Wszyscy: Narazie Szpadka:As możemy pogadać Astrid: Pewnie choć do mnie Perspektywa Astrid: Ciekawe co chce mi Szpadka powiedzieć ale wiedzę że to ważne chyba bo jest trochę zdenerowana może chodzi o tą kłótnie ze Smarkiem. Weszłyśmy do domu usiadłyśmy i czekałam aż zacznie mówić ale na to się chyba nie zapowiada. Astrid: Więc o czym chciałaś pogadać ? Szpadka: Chodzi o Smarka Astrid: O tą waszą kłótnie dziś o co poszło znowu? Szpadka: O Ciebie Astrid:Coo?'- byłam bardzo zdziwiona tym co domnie mówiła czemu akurat o mnie co on znowu wymyślił ' Szadka: On mówi że go kochasz i jesteś tylko jego Astrid:Jego?! ja mu zaraz pokażę nie jestem niczyją własnością a tym bardziej nie kocham Smarka!! Szpadka: As uspokój się wiesz jaki jest Smark Astrid:Zemszcze się na nim jeszcze dziś dzięki Szpadka że mi powiedziałaś oj zapamięta tą lekcje na całe życie chyba Grr ten Smark doprowadza mnnie do wariacji ja mu pokaże dziś jeszcze. Co by tu wymyślić hm wiadro wody topór do stuknięcia go w ten jego jaczy łeb żeodrazu przestanie gadać głupoty raz na zawsze. Hm albo wrzuce go do studni przyokazji się wykąpie albo utopi nie będę tęsknić za nim jakoś. Perspektywa Czkawki: Nic mi do głowy nie przychodzi co mógłbym napisać samą pustke mam. Coś dzieje się na dworze bo krzyki słychać. Co As robi ze Smarkiem ale piszczy gorzej od dziewczyny chyba lepiej się nie mieszczać nie no muszę się dowiedzieć za co chce go pozbawić głowy ale po co jej wiadro ona oszalała chyba. Czkawka: As co tu się dzieje? Astrid: Sączysmark twierdzi że jestem jego własnością Czkawka: Serio?? Astrid: Tak. Więc teraz dostanie nauczke i masz mi się nie wtrącać bo też przez przypadek dostaniesz Czkawka: Dobra nie mieszam się ale nie zabij go dobrze? Astrid: Postaram się Sączysmark: Misia nie możesz mnie zabić przecież mnie kochasz Astrid: Zapamiętaj raz na zawsze Ja Cię nie Kocham !!!! Uuu musiało go zaboleć wiadro na głowie hahaha o bierze jakiś kij i co ona z nim zrobić czekaj czy ona chce o biedny smark. I tym kijem uderza o wiadro co ma na głowie haha .Oj ładnie ją wkurzył nigdy nie chciał bym być na jego miejscu ' Czkawka: As już chyba mu wystarczy Astrid: Jeszcze tylko to-' bierze topór i uderza go w brzuch oj aż się skulił . Astrid: Teraz wystarczy Czkawka: Spewnością ma cieszko się ruszać Astrid: I dobrze przynajmniej może zapamięta Szpadka: Dobrze mu nawet bardzo brawo As Mieczyk:Ja też chce tak jak Smark Szpadka: Pewny jesteś może być gorzej I teraz oni zaczeli się bić oni nigdy się nie zmienią choć Szpadka jest teraz mądrzejsza, a Mieczyk no cóż zostawię to bez komentarza. Mogę już wrócić do domu już zaczołem iść gdy mnie ktoś zatrzymał.......... 'Rozdział 8.Pożegnanie i Odlot ' zatrzymała mnie Astrid Astrid:Chcieliśmy się spytać kiedy wyruszasz Czkawka: jutro w południe Śledzik:To zdąrzymy się z Tobą pożegnać Szpadka: Napewno wszyscy będziemy a tym bardziej jedna osoba- ciekawe o kogo jej chodzi Czkawka:Dobrze ale muszę już iść bo mam coś do zrobienia. To do jutra cześć Wszyscy Cześc i znowu ruszyłem w strone domu. Juz wiem co jej napisze po prostu swoje uczucia do niej. Odrazu skierowałem się na góre do mnie. Nie wiem kiedy ale zasnołem przy biurku. Obudził mnie Szczerbo na tego to zawsze mogę liczyć co do pobudki taki z niego budzik obśliniony budzik. Czkawka: To co Szczer ruszamy dziś w długą podróż Szczerbate: Wrrreee Czkawka: Odkryjemy nowe wyspy będzie fajnie nową przygode czas zacząć Stoick: Czkawka śniadanie !! Czkawka: Idziemy już. Choć mordko idziemy zjeść coś przed podróżą Zeszliśmy na dół dałem Szczerbatkowi pełen kosz ryb by miał siłe na naszą podróż.i sam też zaczołem jeść. Dziwne tata jeszcze nie poszedł do wioski coś nowego naprawd. ' Czkawka: A ty nie idziesz do wioski?? Stoick: Chciałem spędzić troche czasu z tobą przed twoją podróżą Czkawka: Dobrze i tak nie miałem zamiaru dziś wychodzić Stoick: Chciałem Cię też prości byś uważał na siebie Czkawka: Obiecuję będę uważał a po za tym ze Szczerbem będę Stoick: Wiem ze będzie z Tobą ale mimo wszystko uważaj Czkawka: Ja zawsze uważam '''Popatrzył się na mnie miną ' serio' no cóż miał troche racji ale staram się nie pakować w tarapaty tym bardziej teraz alezawsze coś moze nie pójść po naszej myśli. I tak gadałem z tatą dawno tak ze sobą nie rozmawialismy jak dziś dużo się też śmialismy dziś poczułem że mam ojca. Jeszcze chwila i bedzie czas się zbierać ' Czkawka: Czas chyba wyruszać Stoick: Masz racje choć inni też chcą cię pożegnać Czkawka:Dobrze choćmy, Mordko choć idziemy '''Smok jak na rozkaz wstałi szedł obok mnie. Na placu zebrała się cała wioska Śledzik: Czkawka uważaj na siebie Czkawka: Dobrze Mieczyk: Jak znajdziesz coś co można wysadzić powiedz Szpadka:Mieczyk ty jaczy łbie my tu Czkawke żegnamy a ty o wysadzaniu teraz myślisz.Czkawka zgadzam się ze Śledzikiem uważaj na siebie Astrid: Ja też Cię proszę uważaj na siebie i wróć do nas .Mam coś dla Ciebie - dałami pudełeczko z kartką Czkawka: Obiecuję że wróce. Też mam coś dla Ciebie ale otwórz je później Astrid: Dziękuję Rozdział 9 Wspomnienia i Smutek ? Perspektywa Astrid: Odleciał będę za nim tęsknić.Ciekawe co to jest co mi dał sprawdze później teraz trzeba zrobić patrol kto wie co się stanie. Astrid: Zrobimy patrol?? wszyscy: dobra Ruszyliśmy na patrol nie jest tak jak przedtem i napewno szypko nie będzie. Nawet bliźniaki już inaczej się zachowują nie są takie jak przedtem, każdy jest jakis dziwny nawet Sączysmark jest spokojny coś czuję że to będę długi dwa lata moje z nimi . Śledzik z zamyślenia o mało co nie spadł ze Sztykamięs co się z nimi dzieje ''' Astrid: Co się z wami dzieje ?? Śledzik: Tak jakoś smutno że go nie ma z nami Astrid: Ale wróci przecież obiecał Śledzik:Tak ale teraz go z nami nie ma i jest tak smutno Sączysmark: Nie wierzę , że to mówię ale Śledzik ma racje to nie to samo bez niego Astrid: Kto jak kto ale myślałam że będziesz się cieszyć że go nie ma Sączysmark: No tak ale to mój kuzyn. A po za tym każdy się ma prawo zmienić Astrid: Fakt '''Lecieliśmy dalej w ciszy nie sądziłam że Smark ma uczucia a tym bardziej że będzie tęsknić za Czkawką. Jego nie ma dopiero godzine a ja już Samrka i bliźniaków nie poznaje czy coś mnie jeszcze dziś zaskoczy chyba nie. Perspektywa Stoicka: Teraz tak pusto będzie w domu a tak to bym miał przynajmniej odezwać sie do kogoś. Teraz zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo go skrzywdziłem nie wybaczę sobie jak coś mu się stanie on mi tylko został po tym jak Valke porwał smok. Nie przeżyje tego. ' '''Perspektywa Astrid: ' 'Nareszcie wracamy.Mam zamiar wejść do domu położyć się i zasnąć to był ciężki dzień Hakokieł podpalił Smarka znowu zresztą w sumie jak by nie mówił mu głupot to może by się nie zapalił oj musiał się wkurzyć na niego bardzo.Wreszcie w domku nie mam już siły na nic. Przypomniałam sobie ,że Czkawka dał mi pudełeczko muszę to sprzawdzić co tam jest. Otworzyłam pudełko i zawuażyłam piękny wisiorek i liścik do tego. Zacząłam go czytać ' ''" Astrid nie wiem jak mam Ci to powiedzieć. Bałem się bo nie chciałem naruszyć naszej przyjaźni.. Zawsze chciałem Ci to wyznać co do Ciebie czuję ja Cię Kocham As odkąd pamiętam tylko bałem się to wyznać Tobie. Napisałem ten list w razie gdyby coś mi się stało chcę byś wiedziała co do Ciebie czuję "'' '''Aż mi łza po policzku zeszła on mnie jednak kocha odkąd pamięta jednak Szpadka dobrze mówiła. A ja go tak traktowałam nie zasłużyłam na jego miłość , ale sama też go ocham. Serce nie sługa każdego kiedyś dopadnie nawet Smarka. Perspektywa Stoicka: Nie uszedzę w domu sam może pójdę do Pyskacza pomogę mu w czymś choć się na tym nie znam ale pogadać zawsze możemy. Tak zrobię idę do niego. Po krótkiej chwili byłem u niego. Stoick: Witaj Pyskacz co porabiasz ? Pyskacz: Witaj przyjacielu, a nic ciekawego smutno mii że Czkawki nie ma tu , że musiał wyruszyć Stoick: Wiesz , że to tradycja nie mogę jej odrazu zmienić Pyskacz: Wiem. Ten czas szypko nam zleci, a tak inną drogą dziwnie się oni zachowują Stoick: Kto? Mów jaśniej Pyskacz: Astrid, Bliźniaki , Sączysmark, Śledzik Stoick: Nic nie zauważyłem hm możliwe , że nasze bliźniaki coś znowu kombinują Pyskacz: Jak zawsze przyjacielu jak zawsze Stoick: Ktoś musi ich czasem pilnować jak myślisz kto będzie odpowiedzialny za nich Pyskacz: Śledzik albo Astrid. Ale Śledzika nikt nie słucha więc zostaje nam Astrid Stoick: Więc Astrid będzie pilnować naszych bliźniaków Pyskacz: Ale powinieneś z nią pogadać czy się zgodzi Stoick: Masz rację odrazu do niej pójdę. Trzymaj się Pyskacz Pyskacz: Ty też Zacząłem się kierować w strone domu Astrid mieszkała nie daleko więc nie musiałem iść długo. Zauważyłem Wichure więc jest w domu. Zapukałem do drzwi a po chwili otworzyłam mi Astrid cała zapłakana ' Stoick: Astrid co się stało czy ty płakałaś ? Astrid: Nie .Niech wódz wejdzie do środka Stoick: Powiesz mi co się stało? Astrid: Nic się nie stało. Więc po co wódz przyszedł ? Stoick: Chciałem się zapytać czy byś nie miała oka na nasze bliźniaki żeby czegoś nie wysadziły Astrid: '''Dedyk dla Użytkownika 95.51.124.74 , Darcia 123, DragonsLove i użytkownika 109.196.112.121 Gratulacje ' Astrid: Dobrze ale Śledzik musi mi pomóc bo sama nie dam rady ich upilnować Stoick: Dziękuje. to ja będę już szedł muszę się zająć kilkoma sprawami . Dowiedzenia Astrid: Dowidzienia '''Perspektywa Astrid: Muszę pilnować bliźniaków ehh przynajmniej mam zajęcie jakieś. Mam tylko nadzieje, że ze Śledzikiem damy radę z nimi choć Szpadke można by było odizolować od Mieczyka i szkód by nie było aż takich wielkich jak zawsze. Muszę iść do Śledzika i mu powiedzieć że musimy mieć oko na bliźniaki i sprzydało by się mieć też na Smarka on i bliźniaki wybuchowa mieszanka wybuchowa. Idę do Śledzika ale widzę że jest koło domu Astrid: Śledzik!!!!! Śledzik: O hej Astrid co ty tu robisz? Astrid: Przyszłam Ci powiedzieć że mamy mieć oko na bliźniaki i dobrze by było na Smarka też on i bliźniaki mieszanka wybuchowa. Śledzik: Dobrze.W sumie racja oni zawsze w trójkę coś zrobią i są wielkie szkody. A miałem Ci powiedzieć jutro są zajęcia Pyskacz kazał przekazać Astrid: Dobrze samoobrona będzie jak zawsze z nim.Więc coś czuję że w parze będę ze Samrkiem Śledzik: Ja nie mam z kim ćwiczyć i nawet dobrze Astrid: Śledzik będziesz musiał ćwiczyć i tak Śledzik: Wiem Astrid: To ja już będę szła Śledzik: Astrid mogę Ci zadać pytanie ? Astrid: Tak a o co chodzi ? Śledzik: Powiedział Ci Astrid: Kto? I co miał mi powiedzieć Śledzik: Czkawka Astrid: A co miał mi powiedzieć ? Śledzik: Nic nie ważne już Astrid: Wiesz coś czego ja nie wiem ? Śledzik: Nie Astrid: Śledzik!!! Śledzik: Ja...ten....yyy muszę już iść cześć As Astrid: Śledzik!!! I uciekł o co mu teraz tak właściwie chodziło co on wie czego ja nie wiem ehh jakie to wszystko pogmatwane jest. Jego nie ma więc się nie dowiem szypko. Jak wróci to go uduszę ale najpierw uduszę Śledzika jak mi nie powie o co tak właściwie chodzi. Nie będę narazie o tym myśleć i zaprzątać sobie głowy tym. Wracam do domu mały odpoczynek od nich wszystkich dobrze mi zrobi ''' '''Perspektywa Śledzika: O mały włos a bym się wkopał jej ale i tak będzie drążyć temat i co ja mam jej powiedzieć jak jej sam tego nie powiedział. Zresztą nie będę się wtrącał za bardzo w ich sprawy teraz mam z As na głowie bliźniaków ' Rozdział 10 Czy coś się zmieniło ? Perspektywa Astrid: '''Dziś są zajęcia w SA Pyskacz je będzie prowadził oj będzie się działo jak będę ze Smarkiem to będę mogła się wyżyć na nim ' Astrid: Wichura !! Wichura:Wreee Astrid: To co lecimy do akademi ? Wichura: Wrrreee 'I zbiliśmy się w powietrze widzę już Pyskacza jestem ciekawa co on znowu wymyślił zaraz się przekonamy ' Astrid: Cześć Pyskacz Pyskacz: Witaj Astrid nie wiedziałaś reszty Astrid: Nie ale spewnością zaraz będą. A co dziś robimy na zajęciach ? Pyskacz: Samoobrone i atak Astrid: Fajnie a kto z kim będzie w parze? Pyskacz: I tu jest problem bo jest was mało więc bedziesz ze Sączysmarkiem a śledzik poczeka na to kto z was wygra więc wtedy bedzie ze Śledzikiem ćwiczyć dobrze? Astrid: Tak 'I tak czekaliśmy na reszte coś długo ich nie ma ciekawe gdzie się podziali. O już słychać kłótnie więc lecą. Muszę Śledzikowi powiedzieć by miał oko na Mieczyka a ja Szpadke na spacer wezne muszę z nią pogadać więc demolki nie zrobią jakiejś wielkiej że np połowa wsi jest w ogniu albo wysadzona ' Bliźniaki: Jesteśmy Pyskacz: A gdzie Sączysmark i Śledzik Szpadka: Nie widzieliśmy ich Astrid:Szpadka możemy pogadać po zajęciach ? Szpadka: Pewnie a o czym? Astrid: Dowiesz się Szpadka: Dobra Astrid: Gdzie oni są ile można czekać Sączysmark: A co stęskniłaś się za mną ? '''Momentalnie się odwróciłam i gniewnie na niego spojrzałam Astrid: Hm za twoją buziką się nie stęskniłam predzej za Hakokłem-''' jak to powiedziałam odrazu Hakokieł do mnie podszedł ' Sączysmark: Hakokieł i ty przeciw mnie? Astrid: Widzisz nawet twój własny smok ma takie samo zdanie jak ja Pyskacz: Wystarczy tej waszej kłótni. Przechodzimy do zajęć As z Sączysmarkiem , Bliźniaki razem a Śledzik poczeka na osobe wygraną Sączysmark: Co ja z nią Astrid: Nie mów że się boisz Sączysmark: Ja bać się dobre sobie Astrid: To dawaj '''Długo musiałam czekać aż zaatkuje ale on jest cienki nie dziwota że zawsze odemnie obrywa po 5 minutach zwijał się na ziemi z bólu jak ja lubie ten widok teraz został mi Śledzik tylko' Pyskacz: Brawy As. Śledziki gotowy? Śledzik: Yyy...muszę ? Pyskacz: Tak Astrid: No choć Śledziki: No dobra idę na pewną śmierć Z Śledzikiem mi poszło najszypciej nawet z Czkawką tak szypko nie kończyłam treningu oj śledziki śledziki czy ty kiedyś nauczysz się walczyć ''' Pyskacz: No prosze szypko skończyłaś Astrid: Szpadka idziemy? Szpadka: Jane '''Ruszyłyśmy w strone Kruczego Urwiska. Szłyśmy w całkowitej ciszy aż dziwnie się czułam o Szpadka się odezwała wreszcie Szpadka: Więc o czym chciałaś pogadać ? Astrid: Nie wiem jak zacząć Szpadka: Prosto z mostu Astrid: Nie uważasz że dziwnie jest teraz na Berk ? Szpadka: Nie jakoś nie Astrid: Dziwne że nie zauważyłaś nawet Smark dziwnie się zachowuje Szpadka: On zawsze się dziwnie zachowuje to chyba nic nowego Astrid: Może masz racje. Moja wyobraźnia płata mi figle chyba Szpadka: A miałam się pytać co Ci dał Czkawka jak wylatywał Astrid: Nic szczególnego-ale ja kłamie oby się nie skapła Szpadka:Bo Ci uwierzę no mów co Ci dał Jak się ona skapła że ją okłamałam jednak jest bystra bardziej niż myślimy ''' Astrid: Nic szczególnego liścik i wisiorek Szpadka: A co było w lliściku Astrid: Nic Szpadka: As nie kłam wyznał Ci miłość? Astrid: c..co nie Szpadka: Jasne i ja mam Ci wierzyć ? Astrid: O co ty mnie osądzasz? Szpadka: Że mnie okłamujesz Astrid: Ja Ciebie okłamuje od kiedy niby? Szpadka: As Astrid: Ehh Szpadka: Ha wiedziałam Astrid: Możemy skończyć ten temat? A i nie mów nikomu o tym Szpadka: No dobra '''Siedziałyśmy chyba jeszcze z dwie godziny i gadałyśmy o różnych głupotach dużo się przy tym śmiałyśmy musimy częściej robić takie wypady chyba. Czas chyba wracać do wioski ciemno się robi. Astrid: Wracamy? Szpadka: Tak. Musimy częściej robić takie wypady Astrid: Masz racje musimy Rozdział 11 Ucieczka Perspektywa Czkawki Minoł miesiąc od mojej podróży a ja już się w tarapatech znalazłem jak mam się z tego lochu wydostać a ich wódz jakiś dziwak jest ciekawe czy tata go zna. Ehh Szczerbatek by się sprzydał teraz ale kazałem mu się schować w lesie i po co ja tu przyleciałem żeby samemu się do lochu wpakować ja to mam szczęście wielkie do pakowania się w kłopoty.Muszę coś wymyśleć jak się wydostać z tej nory ' Strażnik: Masz jedzenie '''Nic mu nie odpowiedziałem. Dziś muszę uciec nie wiadomo na co ten szaleniec może wpaść. Z nim nawet nie dało się rozmawiać normalnie nie dziwota że ludzie się go boją jak ktoś mu się sprzeciwi ląduje w lochu i nie dostaje jedzenia on jest psychiczny współczuje ludzią takiego wodza jakim on jest. ' '''Podoba się? Czy ktoś to czyta?? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania